Hello, Goodbye
by Yukiko78
Summary: Traduction de la merveilleuse fanfiction de flappiedungeon. Prompt : Bonsoir ?... Pourquoi la porte est-elle ouverte ? La fois où Sherlock Holmes rencontre et perd John Watson.


**Hello, Goodbye**

by flappiedungeon

_**Note de l'auteur**_: Ecrit spécialement pour Ani-Key, pour le « Johnlockchallenges grab bag exchange ». J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

_**Note de la traductrice **_: Hello ! Je suis hyper excitée de vous faire partager ma première traduction. J'ai aussi hyper peur que ce soit mal fait et que ce magnifique OS soit mal retranscrit (pour tout vous dire, j'ai rêvé que c'était pire que google traduction…). Personnellement je pleure à chaque fois que je le lis alors j'espère que les émotions seront bien traduites.

Voilà voilà, je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise et surtout dites-moi si c'est nulle ou si vous avez des conseils pour améliorer tout ça.

PS : J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de flappiedungeon.

_**Disclaimer**_: Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et l'adaptation de Sherlock à la BBC. Et l'histoire à **Flappiedungeon** (je vous mets le lien vers son profil en bas de page).

* * *

La première erreur de Sherlock fut de sous-estimer John Watson. Ce n'est pas une erreur qu'il reproduit.

(Jour -58)

Lestrade jette à Sherlock un regard noir et contemple sérieusement l'idée de sauter du haut de Scotland Yard.

Le sourire suffisant de Sherlock est, à sa grande frustration, la seule réponse qu'il reçoit. Lestrade prend un instant pour se demander ce qu'il a fait de si terrible pour mériter une vie dans laquelle il est obligé de baby-sitter un détective consultant hyperactif et très légèrement maniaque.

« Très bien, Sherlock. Vous pouvez parler au voisin, mais pitié, pour l'amour de Dieu, _pitié_, soyez gentil. »

« Vos insinuations que je puisse être autre chose que gentil me blesse terriblement. »

Cet idiot longiligne à l'audace de lui jeter un regard outré en réponse et Lestrade tâche de se rappeler qu'étrangler ce génie infernal ne lui apporterait que des problèmes.

« Le nom du voisin est John Wat —»

« Docteur John Watson, ancien docteur militaire. Je ne suis pas un de vos idiots incompétents, Lestrade. Un peu de respect. »

Lestrade lève un regard nostalgique vers sa fenêtre et supprime l'envie de se cacher dans son bureau pour le reste de sa vie._  
_

(-Day 57)

Ce fut une semaine ridiculeusement éreintantes pour John Watson. Son voisin a apparemment été assassiné trois jours plutôt pour ne rien arranger, la police semble penser qu'il est impliqué dans cette sordide affaire, le travail s'est enchaîné de manière impossible parce qu'évidemment c'est la maudite saison de la grippe et maintenant, quand enfin il rentre chez lui, c'est pour trouver la porte de son appartement entrouverte.

Tout ce qu'il veut lui c'est _dormir,_ bon dieu.

« Bonsoir ?... Pourquoi la porte est-elle ouverte ? »

En y repensant sérieusement, John sait que ce n'est pas l'action ou la question la plus intelligente mais il est _vraiment _fatigué actuellement et le monde peut bien aller se pendre pour tous ce que ça lui fait.

« Si vous comptez me voler, vous pouvez laisser mon lit ? Prenez ce qu'il vous plait, vraiment. Epargnez juste mon lit. »

John pousse la porte avec son pied avant de poursuive sa conversation à sens unique avec son intrus.

« Si vous comptez me tuer comme vous l'avez fait pour Mme Langley, pourriez-vous le faire silencieusement et sans tacher le tapis s'il vous plait ? Il appartient à Harry. »

« Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cambrioleurs voleurs de lit. »

John se tourne pour voir son intrus assis sur son canapé, visiblement confortable et amusé. John le _hait_.

« Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas vécu assez longtemps. Qui, au nom de l'enfer êtes-vous? »

« Sherlock Holmes. J'ai quelques questions pour vous au sujet de votre voisin décédé. »

« Donc vous n'êtes pas là pour me cambrioler ? »

Sherlock hausse les épaules, se levant du canapé, il approche John doucement.

« Rien de particulièrement intéressant, excepté le Sig P226 sous vos lattes. »

« Vous êtes de la police ? »

Son intrus renifle avec dégoût et n'offre aucuns commentaires ou explications sur les raisons de son intrusion dans l'appartement de John.

« Est-ce que je peux vous frapper ? »

« Je suis sûr que vous le pouvez, mais j'aimerai mieux que vous le ne fassiez pas. »

« Mr Holmes, s'il vous plait, sortez de mon appartement. »

« Je veux des réponses. »

« Je veux dormir, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. »

« Je ne pars pas tant que ne les ai pas. »

John résiste l'envie de jeter le distingué bâtard en dehors de son appartement en imaginant son lit aimé.

_Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'aimer ? _Semble lui demander son lit.

« De toute façon vous ne serez pas capable de dormir, avec vos cauchemars et tout le reste. Ce qui amène la question, Afghanistan ou Iraq ? »

John sent une vague de colère l'envahir suite à la question et au visible mépris de ses souhaits, mais sa curiosité prend le dessus.

« Comment savez-vous ça ? Si vous n'êtes pas de la poli —»

« Pitié. Juste regardez-vous. Evident, vraiment. »

« Je vais me faire une tasse. Vous allez vous assoir sur le canapé et je ne veux pas vous entendre jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini mon thé. »

« Mais —»

John lance un regard furieux à son intrus qui promet mille morts à l'étranger si celui-ci ne prend pas ses mots sérieusement.

Un regard satisfait est lancé dans la direction du malade aux cheveux bouclé quand le dit malade se dirige vers le canapé en grommelant pour lui-même.

John se dirige vers la cuisine sans cacher son bâillement.

(-Day 57)

« C'est incroyable. Mon cœur balance entre vouloir applaudir votre brillance et vouloir vous envoyer mon poing dans la figure. »

« Vraiment ? » Questionne Sherlock, visiblement incapable de comprendre la réponse du docteur.

« Honnêtement ? C'est fantastique. Même si j'aurais préféré que vous ne vous introduisiez pas sans autorisation dans mon appartement. »

« Sans intérêt. »

« Vous êtes un crétin »

« Votre appartement est moche. »

« Il l'est. »

« 221B Baker Street. A deux on devrait pouvoir se le permettre. »

« Mon dieu, je manque _tellement _de sommeil. J'en viens à entendre des voix. »

« Demain. 16 h. »

« Êtes-vous seulement réel ? »

« N'abusez pas. »

« Vous moquez-vous de moi, Mr Holmes ? »

« Sherlock. Et je ne me _moque _pas de vous. » La dernière partie de la phrase est prononcée avec un degré certain de dédain, mais John est heureux de laisser ça couler.

« Si je décide de partager un appartement avec vous, ce sera la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais faite. »

« Et vous avez envahi l'Afghanistan. »

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, John glousse. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il n'a pas l'impression d'étouffer.

(-Day 30)

Sherlock apprend ce que signifie avoir un ami. Quelqu'un qui prend soin de lui, quelqu'un dont il prend soin. C'est un sentiment des plus étranges qu'en tant que sociopathe auto-proclamé il n'attendait pas.

(-Day 26)

John tombe malade. Sherlock s'inquiète, mais ne le montre pas. C'est John le docteur. Le soigneur. Sherlock affiche clairement son dédain envers John quand celui-ci gis sur le canapé, frissonnant. John se réveille avec une couverture enveloppant son corps. John remercie Sherlock en ne râlant pas à propos des expériences de celui-ci pendant deux jours et demi (le pouce flottant dans la tasse de John est tout de même la goutte qui fait déborder le vase).

(-Day 14)

John n'est pas Moriarty. Sherlock réalise qu'un John habillé d'une veste de semtex lui donne la nausée. La possibilité de John Watson en danger est inacceptable.

(-Day 13)

Sherlock demande à John de dégager de l'appartement. John demande à Sherlock de dégager de sa vue. John est de nouveau pale et irritable et Sherlock s'inquiète pour son seul ami.

« Je ne te veux plus ici. Tu es un idiot et tu me distrais. »

John lance un oreiller (ou trois) à la tête de Sherlock pour se venger.

(-Day 13)

Sherlock en vient à la conclusion que son plan _Débarrassons-nous de John Watson pour son propre bien _ne marchera jamais. Principalement parce que le docteur militaire est devenu une part du travail de Sherlock, et juste _imaginer _une vie sans son « colocataire assistant/secrétaire » le fait se sentir inconfortable.

Sherlock prend un moment pour se maudire, lui et ses nouveaux sentiments qui l'habitent (Il frissonne à ce choix de mot et verse de l'acide chlorhydrique sur les membres d'un mort pour se sentir mieux) et chéris l'amour de John pour le danger, si semblable au sien.

(-Day 6)

John est méchamment malade. Mais John reste borné et refuse de voir un docteur.

« Je peux très bien me diagnostiquer moi-même et je vais bien. Barre-toi ou je te vomis dessus. »

Pour des raisons qu'il n'arrive pas encore à déterminer, Sherlock ressent le besoin urgent de _secouer_ l'homme.

(-Day 2)

John s'effondre sur une scène de crime.

(-Day 1)

John entreprend quelques tests. Sherlock sait pertinemment que quelque chose ne va pas du tout et cela le terrifie. John l'observe et, quand il regarde dans les yeux bleus de son ami, il réalise que John le sait lui aussi.

(Day 0)

John est atteint de l'adénocarcinome pancréatique. Cancer du pancréas. Six mois à vivre. John aimerait se réveiller, mais ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est la réalité. C'est une peine de mort.

Sherlock est introuvable.

(Day 2)

John rentre à la maison. La porte est ouverte.

« Pourquoi la porte est-elle ouverte ? » Demande-t-il doucement.

Sherlock est assis sur le canapé, yeux fous et emplis de culpabilité.

« John. John, Je—»

« Veux-tu que je déménage ? » John grince.

_Je vais mourir je vais mourir Sherlock et tu n'étais pas là où étais-tu tu es mon meilleur ami Sherlock et qu'est-ce qui était plus important Sherlock je vais mourir Je ne veux pas Sherlock aide-moi je vais mourir Sherlock_

Sherlock ressemble à quelqu'un qui vient de se faire gifler. Frappé. Tabassé et laissé pour souffrir. Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, John voit Sherlock ressembler à un humain. Vulnérable et presque défait.

John ne veut pas comprendre, mais il le fait. Il sait pourquoi Sherlock n'était pas là. Il hait le fait que son arrogant, impulsif et ridicule colocataire sera bientôt de nouveau seul. Il hait le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour lui quand il devrait normalement être égoïste.

Ils viennent juste de se rencontrer, les deux pièces du puzzle qui s'accorde parfaitement, mais ils n'ont pas le temps.

John _hait_ ça.

(Day 2)

Il sent qu'il se noie, parce que son fidèle et indispensable gilet de sauvetage nommée John Watson est en train d'être arraché loin de lui. Le laissant sans défense et luttant pour tenir sa tête hors de l'eau.

Il ne savait même pas combien il en avait besoin, mais juste quand il commence à l'apprécier, il est pris et emmené loin de lui.

Sherlock _hait _ça.

(Day 6)

John crée une liste. C'est une « _bucket list » _apparemment. Une liste des choses que quelqu'un doit faire avant de casser sa pipe. John et Sherlock gloussent tous les deux à ce propos comme les deux vieux gamins qu'ils sont, et quand Mme Hudson leur dit combien c'est inapproprié ce qu'ils font, avec ses yeux brillants et pleins de sagesse, ils rigolent encore plus. Dans un sens, ça leur semble normal.

(Day 10)

John coche la case 17 de sa liste avec l'aide de Sherlock

_Bloquer Anderson dans une pièce pleines de figurines de dinosaures parce qu'Anderson est un crétin qui est terrifié autour d'elles. Et il est stupide._

Nan. Définitivement pas une idée de Sherlock.

(Day 12)

John commence la chimio, endurant d'atroces souffrances. Lestrade, pour la première fois de sa vie, entrevoit un Sherlock Holmes terrifié. Il voit, malgré le masque d'indifférence du détective, le désespoir présent dans ses yeux. Lestrade aimerait vraiment pouvoir supprimer ce moment de son esprit, parce que ce désespoir lui brise le cœur.

(Day 24)

John coche la case 4 de sa liste avec jubilation.

_Faire rire Sherlock aux larmes. _

Pendant un bref instant John se rappelle que, bientôt il ne sera plus capable de faire rire son ami et cela le tue. Mais John met de côté cette pensée et prend une photo de Sherlock luttant pour respirer.

Sherlock essaye de brûler la photo parce que c'est une Diva. Il n'y arrive pas parce que John Watson.

C'est une raison plus que suffisante, vous ne pensez pas ?

(Day 53)

John gis sur son lit enfouie sous des couches et des couches de couvertures. Il tremble constamment, et Sherlock ne s'est jamais sentie plus inutile. Sherlock utilise le dos de sa main pour sentir si la fièvre de John diminue finalement, mais celle-ci subsiste et augmente même.

« Shlock. »

« Sherlock. » Il correcte avec automatisme.

John lui offre un faible sourire et la blessure de Sherlock s'étend encore.

« Froid. »

Sherlock se lève de dessus sa chaise et monte sur le lit avec John. Il entoure de ses bras le corps plus frêle et pose la tête de John de façon à ce qu'elle repose sur sa poitrine.

« Désolé. »

« Ne le soit pas. »

Quand la respiration de John devient régulière, Sherlock observe les ténèbres et essaye d'imaginer un monde sans John.

Cela ne sert qu'à le rendre malade et terrifié.

_John, ne me laisse pas ici tout seul avec ces idiots._

(Day 67)

John résout une affaire par lui-même et cela le remplie de fierté.

Sherlock essaye de faire de même, mais échoue.

_Résoudre une affaire tout seul sans l'aide de l'exaspérante brillance de Sherlock. S'en vanter pour toujours._

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas fier, mais il a l'impression de se poignarder lui-même à chaque fois que son inconscient lui répète à quelque point John pourrait faire mieux si seulement ils avaient plus de temps.

Le temps est leur ennemi.

John coche la cache 2 de sa liste avec un énorme sourire collé au visage. Sherlock remercie le fait que John ne remarque pas à quel point le sien est forcé.

(Day 80)

Sherlock et John passe la journée devant la télé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne la _regarde _à proprement parler, ils sont tous les deux inquiets pour l'autre.

Ils sont heureux à ce moment de pouvoir passer leur précieux temps ensemble. Ils sont contents de ce qu'ils ont. Une de ces deux phrases est un mensonge qu'ils ne cessent de se répéter.

(Day 92)

Le 92ème jour est l'anniversaire du 90ème jour de sobriété de Harry. C'est un jour de célébration et John peut finalement cocher la case 9 de sa liste. Il fête la guérison de Harry avec des cookies et du lait. Mycroft trouve le moyen de s'inviter et pour d'étranges, effrayantes raisons, Mycroft et Harry s'entendent merveilleusement bien.

Sherlock et John passent les jours qui suivent terriblement terrifiés.

(Day 120)

John a perdu beaucoup de poids récemment suites aux nombreuses séances de chimiothérapie qui ont largement entamé son appétit. John mange si peu, à tel point que Sherlock est convaincu d'être un glouton qui a perdu tout contrôle sur son corps, parce qu'il mange _plus_ que John.

L'horreur.

John jette un oreiller à Sherlock. Celui-ci n'atteint que ses pieds.

Sherlock se lance dans une diatribe contre les idiots de Scotland Yard pour essayer de cacher sa déception. Il se demande s'il n'est pas en train de perdre l'esprit, parce qu'il n'a jamais autant souhaité prendre un oreiller dans la tête qu'à cet instant.

(Day 136)

« Pourquoi est-ce que la porte est ouverte ? » Hurle Sherlock.

Il barge dans la chambre de John, mais s'arrête net quand il aperçoit un chiot au côté de John.

« Non. »

« Oui. Sherlock, voici Gladstone. Gladstone, Sherlock. »

« Non. Prendre un chiot ? Retire-le de la liste. »

« Ne l'écoute pas, Gladstone. Ce n'est qu'un vieux grognon. »

Gladstone renifle les pieds de Sherlock et s'attache immédiatement à son autre maître.

« Traître. »

La case 26 est cochée à son tour.

(Day 185)

John est toujours en vie. Le problème est, ils ne savent pas pour combien de temps encore.

(Day 221)

John ne peut plus quitter son lit. Sherlock ne quitte sa place auprès de John que lorsqu'il doit aller chercher ce dont John a besoin. Le Travail souffre, mais Sherlock est incapable d'abandonner John.

Après tout, John est une part du travail.

(Day 222)

John rêve. C'est son enterrement, et Sherlock semble brisé. Il essaye de faire rire Sherlock, il se moque de Sherlock même pour que le détective le maudisse à l'aide de son exhaustif vocabulaire. Mais Sherlock ne peut l'entendre. Il ne peut entendre John qui le réconforte, lui explique que tout ira bien même si tout est faux, horrible et… _Faux_.

John en pleure.

(Day 224)

« Je ne veux pas mourir. »

« Je sais. »

« Sherlock. »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que ça ira pour toi quand je serais parti ? »

« C'est la chose la plus stupide que je ne t'ai jamais entendu prononcer, John. Vraiment. Félicitation. Je demanderai à Mycroft de te décerner un trophée. »

« Je veux que tu ailles bien. »

« Si tu voulais ça, tu ne partirais pas. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision. »

« Est-ce que je dois passer un marché avec le diable ? »

« Les gens se tournent généralement vers Dieu. »

« Je ne suis pas « les gens ». Toi non-plus. »

« Sherlock, tu es mon meilleur ami. »

« Je sais. »

« Je veux que tu sois heureux. »

Quand John se met finalement à somnoler, Sherlock murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille de John.

Il espère que John l'entendra. Il espère que John ne l'entendra pas.

Il espère.

(Day 230)

Sherlock dit adieu à John par un baisé aérien sur sa joue. John ferme les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

(Day 232)

C'est le jour des funérailles. Sherlock rentre à la maison pour trouver un 221B vide. Une enveloppe est posée sur la table. Le nom de Sherlock est inscrit dessus avec l'écriture familière de John.

A l'intérieur il trouve un disque dur externe et une clé.

Sherlock allume le pc de John et insert le disque dur.

Le visage de John apparaît à l'écran (c'est le John au jour 186, l'esprit de Sherlock murmure) et il sourit. Le cœur de Sherlock est douloureux. Ses yeux piquent et tout est si _douloureux_.

Il ne verra plus jamais le visage de John. Plus jamais de John pour lui dire qu'il est extraordinaire, ou qu'il est le pire des abrutis pour avoir fait bouillir des ongles de pieds dans la marmite. Plus de John riant _de _lui pour tous ses morceaux d'insanités (celles ne concernant pas des explosions), ou gloussant _avec_ lui de façon inappropriée sur les scènes de crimes.

Plus personne pour se tenir à ses côtés lorsqu'il face le monde, ce monde qui est contre lui.

Il est seul et sans protection. Il est perdu et se hait de se sentir ainsi.

Il maudit Mme Langley, son meurtrier et tous les autres pour l'avoir laissé rencontrer John Watson.

Il remercie Mme Langley, son meurtrier et tous les autres pour l'avoir laissé rencontrer la seule personne qui lui correspond, qui ne lui a jamais demandé de changer.

Il veut que John revienne.

John qui le regarde au travers de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Salut toi, le génie. »

Le ton de John est affectueux et tendre. Sherlock mémorise chaque détail. Que John est réussis à filmer cela sans qu'il ne le sache ne le dérange pas.

Son meilleur ami est _extraordinaire_.

« Donc. Je… euh. 'Sais pas trop comment faire ça. Hum… Tu as la liste avec toi ? »

Sherlock acquiesce, retire la liste rangée dans la poche intérieure de son costume. Près de son cœur.

John fouille dans le bazar de sa table de nuit et son sourire triomphant lorsqu'il localise finalement la liste fait sourire Sherlock.

« 18 items sur 26 de la liste son accomplies, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant. Sherlock. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour finir toutes les choses de cette liste, okay ? C'est ma mission pour toi. »

John semble triste un moment, avant de donner à Sherlock, un nouveau sourire.

« Sherlock, c'est normal si tu es triste, si tu pleurs. C'est humain. Et tu es l'homme le plus humain que j'ai eu le privilège de connaître. Je suis désolé que le temps qui nous a été alloué ensemble ait été— ait été si court. Mais tu m'as aidé à accomplir tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire. Sherlock, et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez. Tu… Tu es mon meilleur ami, Sherlock Holmes. Mon partenaire-de-crime, mon détective consultant fou, mon tout. »

John déglutit et Sherlock ne bouge pas pour essuyer ses larmes. Il ne contrôle plus ses émotions. C'est John.

C'était John.

C'est déroutant.

« Donc, pour la dernière fois, ma dernière fois, Mr Holmes, voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi dans cette mission démente ? »

La clé que Sherlock tient dans sa main droite est la même que celle que tient John dans la sienne. Sherlock le sait, c'est un indice vital que John a préparé pour leur jeu.

John manque déjà tellement à Sherlock, et ça ne fait que deux jours.

Le sourire de John est espiègle et mystérieux, et Sherlock l'adore pour ça.

« Sherlock Holmes, le jeu est _lancé_. »

FIN

* * *

**Note** : Voilà voilà, j'espère que la traduction vous a plu et que vous avez tenu jusqu'ici . Toutes les critiques seront appréciées.

PS : Je n'ai pas de béta donc si vous voyez des coquilles, n'hésitez pas non-plus !

Voilà le lien pour la fic originale = /works/649921


End file.
